Biohazard Gun Survivor
Resident Evil Survivor, known in Japan as Biohazard Gun Survivor (バイオハザード ガンサバイバー Baiohazādo Gan Sabaibā). The main story is set on an isolated city of Sheena Island around the time of November 1998. This game is a major departure from the series, deviating from the third-person perspective of the previous games to a first-person view. The Japanese and PAL versions of the game allowed use of the Namco GunCon, a light gun that gave the game a more arcade feel. The game was re-released in March 2001 in Japan as part of the Capcom Collection. The game was also released for PC in China in 2002. Instead of a straight source conversion, it was fully reconstructed on a different engine. This version allowed mouse-aiming and had graphic-filtering, although it is also known for being buggy and lacking general AI scripts. Backstory "Against the backdrop of a deadly T-Virus engulfing a town in the mid-west of the U.S.A, a helicopter breaks the silence as it plunges earthwards. '' And bursts into flames. The young pilot crawls from the cockpit, desperately trying to free himself from the wreckage... He blacks out and drops to the ground. The helicopter explodes, disintegrating into a massive fireball. Eventually the young man awakes... "How long have I been here?" Darkness surrounds him. He can hear mysterious noises coming from all directions, but he can't make out the origin of these strange sounds. Dazed, he gets up and walks towards the end of the street. "What am I doing here?".'' Plot "In 1998 a disaster struck the quiet midwestern residence of Raccoon City. An uncontrollable outbreak of the Umbrella created T-virus turned the city into an inescapable deathtrap. To stop the outbreak from spreading, Umbrella Incorporated was forced to wipe out the entire city. However, this was not the only location where an outbreak occured..." — In-game prologue. The plot follows around an agent called Ark Thompson who was requested by Leon Scott Kennedy to infiltrate an Umbrella facility. Ark managed to breach security in the Umbrella-controlled Sheena Island by impersonating the leader of the Umbrella facility, Vincent Goldman. Goldman, after being told of Ark by a small boy Lott Klein, causes an outbreak intentionally, causing him to lose his memory, and his train of thought. Thus, the game begins with Ark not remembering who he is. Ark's journey through the island slowly leads him to believe he is Vincent Goldman and is responsible for the horrible experiments conducted on the children brought to the island. Ark slowly learns of Vincents actions and encounters a small boy named Lott and his sister Lily Klein. They at first run and attempt to attack Ark, but they slowly learn to trust him after Ark attempts to save Lott for his sister. Making his way through the city, and into the Tyrant Plant, Ark encounters multiple B.O.W.'s on the island he must combat. This include Zombies, Cereberi, Lickers, Hunters, and T-103s. In the Tyrant Plant, Vincent attempts to kill Ark, but is instead killed by the experimental Tyrant Type. After a brief battle, Ark appears to have killed the creature and continues on. Eventually the boy and his sister are reunited and proceed to escape the island with Ark, who by now has remembered who he was and why he was on the island. They proceed to an elevator that takes them to a helipad for escape. The Hypnos-T Type Tyrant has since then changed forms and attacks Ark again, after a small battle, the creature finally turns into its third and final form. After a battle on the helipad, Ark finally appears to have killed the creature and proceeds to the helicopter for escape. As the three fly off, the creature tries to bring down their helicopter and jumps onto it, Ark then fires two missiles at the creature, finally killing it for good. The game ends with a scene of the helicopter flying into the distance. Ark then tells the children that he doesn't know what will happen next, but they can keep on flying as long as they have fuel left. Trivia An investigator named Ark Thompson gets trapped on Sheena Island during a T-virus outbreak and must escape. The script to Resident Evil Survivor was written by FLAGSHIP writer Noboru Sugimura, who had also previously written the script to Resident Evil 2. The skins for the zombies; zombie dogs and Ivies were copied over from Resident Evil 2 with minimal changes being made from 1998, including the frames of animation. Development of Sheena Island was also performed to a very limited degree; even taking real-time rendering into consideration, the graphical quality was noticeably inferior to Capcom Production Studio 4's 1999 title, Dino Crisis, which also used such a rendering technique. However, the effect of graphic limitations at the time and their effect on first-person perspective games should be taken into account. While the game was intended to be used with the GunCon light-gun controller, the North American release disallowed this. BIOHAZARD SURVIVOR appeared at the Autumn 1999 Tokyo Game Show, with limited visible alteration being made beyond that version. The game disk, itself, records changes being made as late as mid-December. *This is the first Resident Evil to feature first person viewing. *This is the first Resident Evil game to take place on an island. *This is the first Resident Evil game to be released in the Arcade format. (Namco Lightgun) *There are posters advertising the Capcom game Dino Crisis (1999) in the arcade. *This is the first Resident Evil side story with little to no relation to the main series characters. *It is learned in this game that the play character Ark Thompson is very good friends with Leon Scott Kennedy from Biohazard 2. *All of the zombies on Sheena Island are males, yet the memos indicate there were also women as well. Where are the female zombies? *During the beginning of the game, the main character finds himself in a completely closed-off and isolated area that no one could enter or leave without going through a single door. The player then goes from that area (through said door) to another isolated area containing one body. However, as he is investigating the body, the main character is attacked from behind by a zombie. There's no way the zombie could have shown up behind him as both areas were tightly closed off and isolated. *The imprisoned boy's diary states that the prisoner's planned escape was on October 10th. However, Vincent's diary states in his first entry, on October 10th, that the attempted escape happened the night before. *Near the end of the game, the villain character and the Tyrant monster's bodies are left in a hall. However, after the player leaves the hallway we see the Tyrant monster still in the hall, but the villain's body is gone. *Near the end of the game, one of three villain characters is shown being impaled from behind by the Tyrant. However, once the camera pans down to the monster's hand in the villain's body, the hand moves downward as it 'removes' itself from the character's wound, revealing that the monster passed its hand through the character model. Playstation Trailer Gallery biogswarning.jpg|Gore and all. gfs_102570_2_3.jpg|Vincent Goldman. gfs_102570_2_4.jpg|Ark Thompson. gfs_102570_2_5.jpg|Another Look. disc1cn.jpg|Windows Disc. 6700_back.jpg|Codec Number Is........... gfs_102570_2_6.jpg|Vincent Drama. gfs_102570_2_7_mid.jpg|Ark Maybe... biohazard-gun-survivor-resident-evil-playstation-1-original-10811-MLB20035637462_012014-F.jpg|Rare Disc Case. biohazard-gun-survivor-guncon-F.jpg|Why Yes. resident_evil_survivor_normal_mode_ranking_by_aqwblazer91-d5ioqgw.jpg|Result Screen. Gun_Survivor_Guide_01_A.jpg|Guide Book. Gun_Survivor_Flyer_01.jpg|Poster Time. Resident Evil Survivor Cover by Jacob R Goulden.png|Fan Art. WallpaperGSBioJapan.jpg|Wallpaper Attack. dino_crisis_in_resident_evil_by_eatenribs-d3ck8or.jpg|Uh Huh. Category:Playstation One Category:3D Shooter Category:Resident Evil Survivor